


Alone Together

by GohanRoxas



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Mild Fem-Dom, Oral Sex, Smut, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the kids are away, Cloud and Tifa will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Tifa Lockhart sighed heavily as she put down one last clean glass. Seventh Heaven had closed for the day after a very hectic few hours. Reno had been hitting on her (again), Johnny had tried to beat him up for doing so – getting a black eye from Rude in the process – and Barret had come and taken the kids away for a few days.

            The dark-haired barmaid tugged at her short black skirt. She’d decided to wear her old outfit for the day for the nostalgia of it, but it seemed to be tighter than she’d remembered, particularly around the chest area.

            She was much more excited about the kids being away than she cared to admit out loud. It meant some alone time for her…and for someone else…

            Tifa giggled softly to herself as she remembered Cloud. Ever since he’d defeated Sephiroth yet again he’d been home much more than he had beforehand, and he’d become much more…affectionate towards both her and the kids.

            This was the main reason she was wearing her old outfit. In the past, during her AVALANCHE days, she’d worn it for easy movement in battle. Now, though, she wore it solely for its looks.

            The door to the bar swung open softly and a familiar spiky-haired blonde stepped inside. “I’m back,” he announced, looking at the door.

            Tifa giggled again and walked over to him. “Welcome back, Cloud,” she greeted him.

            Cloud turned and saw her in the outfit and she immediately saw some red come to his cheeks. “Tifa…”

            Now she wanted to have some fun with this. “What?” she pouted cutely. “Don’t you like my old outfit? I put it on especially for you, you know.” She sauntered over to a table, wiggling her hips seductively in the process, and started wiping said table, bending over enough so Cloud could easily see she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

            She didn’t hear or see his reaction, so she simply decided to keep going with her plan. She closed the nearby curtains and let a light come on before sighing in what sounded like exasperation. “Alright…if you don’t like me wearing it, I’ll just take it off.”

            There was the sound of a foot shifting on the wooden floor and she smirked as she pulled off her long gloves. “I just wanted you to remember the old days, you know? The good times we had…” She reached for the hem of her short white top. “Like that one under the _Highwind…_ ” She pulled the top off easily, her bare breasts jiggling as they were freed.

            Suddenly, there was a rush of footsteps as Cloud came behind her, putting one hand on her breast, squeezing it gently (she noted in passing that he’d pulled off his riding gloves). Tifa moaned softly as he squeezed her chest and looked up at him. The former soldier then leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

            Tifa moaned into the kiss and raised one arm to grip his spiky hair. Cloud spun her around so they were facing one another and pinned her to the wall, slipping his tongue inside her mouth even as he began to pull his clothes off with a little help from the barmaid’s nimble fingers.

            Soon they were stripped down to just their bottoms – Tifa in the barely-there skirt, Cloud in black pants – and the lovers moved to their now-shared bedroom. Once there, Cloud again pinned her down on the bed, reaching under her skirt to tease her entrance with his fingers.

            “Cloud…” she whined with need, feeling her level of arousal skyrocket at his touch.

            The blonde smirked at his lover and tore her skirt off (literally, he tore the skirt, which made Tifa let off an unamused noise; Cloud gave her an apologetic look that said ‘I’ll pay for a new one’). He gave her one more lingering kiss before his lips moved down her body, lingering on the valley between her large breasts.

            Eventually, he reached her lower body and spread her legs wide. Smiling up at her, he kissed her lower lips.

            Tifa whined and moaned as his lips touched her folds. This was going far better than she’d hoped it would.

            Cloud then let his lips wrap around her twitching clit, while his tongue slipped between her nether lips.

            The moan from the barmaid this time was much louder and she reached down to grip his spiky blonde hair tightly.

            Smirking, the soldier kept up his actions, now grabbing her legs and laying them over his shoulders before moaning into her.

            “Cloud!” she cried, tears of pleasure coming to her red-brown eyes. Her free hand went to her chest and began to tug at her nipple, amplifying her pleasure threefold.

            He moaned into her again and added two fingers to the ministrations of his tongue, hitting her sweet spot once.

            Tifa’s eyes widened and she squealed once as she came, juices falling from her while her lover lapped them up with a smile.

            Once she’d finally come down from the pleasure high, she gave him a seductive look, then crooked her finger at him in a ‘come-hither’ gesture. Cloud complied with that oh-so-sexy smile of his, which became an O of surprise as she suddenly pinned him to the bed.

            Her eyes were filled with a twinkle of lust as she deftly undid his pants and pulled them off, letting the soldier’s large erection free. She giggled when she saw it; no matter how many times they’d done this, his size always impressed her. Her hand wrapped around his length and stroked it slowly.

            Cloud let out a strangled cry of pleasure as she stroked him, hands clawing at the sheets. When she suddenly stopped, however, he looked confused.

            Then a familiar wetness wrapped around his erection. Tifa’s mouth.

            The barmaid was bobbing her head up and down on his length, her hand rotating around the base even as her tongue rolled around him.

            Cloud’s hand went into her dark hair and ran through it caressingly. He’d almost forgotten how good this felt. It had been nearly six months since they’d last had the opportunity to do this in full. Yes, they’d once snuck in Tifa giving him oral in the storage room about a month ago, but still… He’d practically forgotten how good Tifa’s mouth felt around his erection.

            The barmaid’s smoldering eyes looked up at him as she continued to bob her head on him even as she slipped a single finger between her folds.

            When Cloud came, it was sudden and hard. Tifa giggled and swallowed every drop of his seed while stroking his length slowly.

            Once the soldier had calmed down, Tifa moved up his body and kissed him passionately, her core mere inches from his still-throbbing member. Cloud bucked his hips against her once and she moaned into their kiss before pulling back. “My turn tonight, Cloud.” With that, she rose and positioned herself above him before sliding onto his erection with a moan of pleasure.

            Cloud groaned as she slid onto him and sat up to wrap his arms around her waist, putting his hands on her rear.

            Tifa looked down at him with a slight smirk and began to move herself up and down on him, moaning with every movement she made. The blonde began to match her bounces with thrusts of his own to maximize their pleasure.

            The barmaid’s moans grew in volume as the continued, her breasts jiggling temptingly in front of Cloud’s face.

            Eventually, the temptation proved too great for him and he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, his tongue rolling around it even as he bit it softly with his teeth.

            Tifa’s head reared back and she cried out loudly, her nipples easily being her most sensitive spot pleasure-wise, a fact Cloud knew well. Every one of her moans formed a word over and over again: “Cloud”.

            The former soldier’s hands squeezed her cheeks hard as he sped up his hips, moaning into her nipple.

            Eventually, it became too much for both of them. “Cloud!” she screamed as she came harder than she’d ever done before. Mere moments later, Cloud let out a strangled cry as he released inside her.

            The barmaid collapsed onto his muscular chest, panting, his length still inside her. “I missed this,” she said dreamily.

            Cloud chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. “Me too, Tifa.”

            She sighed happily and fell asleep in his arms. A few moments after, Cloud drifted off to sleep as well.

            In the corner of the room, two people stood smiling at the sleeping couple. It almost seemed as if they weren’t even there. One was a tall man with dark hair and a scar on his left cheek, the other a sweet-looking brunette with green eyes and a pink bow in her hair. “Looks like they’re doing well,” the man smirked. “And doing _it_ well too.”

            “Zack, don’t be so vulgar,” the woman reproached him, though she had a glint in those seemingly innocent eyes of hers.

            Clearly Zack saw it, as he arched an eyebrow at her. “Did watching them make you as hot as it did me, Aerith?”

            She blushed deeply, but nodded. “Let’s go home and…take care of that.”

            Laughing softly, he took her hand in his and they silently stepped out of the room.


End file.
